Red Camillia
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Di tempat ini kita akan dipersatukan kembali. Mengikrarkan janji suci setia, sehidup, semati. Jika salah satu dari kita tak datang di hari yang dijanjikan. Maka yang lainnya tak boleh bertanya.


**Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** © Shiori Teshigori

**Red Camillia** © AkaKuro815

-Alternative Universe-

Angst/Romance

Kardia x Degel

**Warning : **

Possible OOC, typo's & brokoro

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Belum lama ini Degel dengan resmi menyandang gelar sebagai seorang dokter. Bukan seorang dokter biasa, ia merupakan mahasiswa termuda yang berhasil lulus dengan sindikat nilai tertinggi yang sangat luar biasa. Bagai jenius yang hanya muncul satu kali dalam seratus tahun di dunia permedisan.

Tak berselang lama dari hari penobatannya, ia langsung diterima bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di London. Memang bukan rumah sakit terbesar, tapi itu berdasarkan keinginannya pribadi.

Sebenarnya tak sedikit pula rumah sakit besar yang sudah memiliki nama menawarkannya pekerjaan, namun ia tolak dengan lembut. Siapa yang tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan mendapatkan tenaga ahli sejenius Degel?

Hari pertamanya bertugas bisa dibilang sudah memberi kesan nyaman untuknya. Namun kemudian muncul seorang pasien yang cukup bermasalah dan parahnya lagi ialah yang diberi tanggung jawab atas pasien tersebut.

"Jadi kau dokter muda yang dipanggil jenius itu, eh? Kelihatan dari wajahmu tak menggambarkan 'kejeniusanmu' itu." Salam perkenalan dari seorang pasien penderita kelainan jantung yang seterusnya akan menghantui hari-hari Degel sebagai seorang dokter.

**xxx**

"Bukankah sudah sering aku ingatkan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membebani jantungmu, Kardia?! Kau sudah dewasa, harusnya kau mengerti betul tentang resiko penyakitmu yang tak bisa dianggap main-main!"

Nampaknya dokter muda itu sangat murka ketika mendapati pasien 'tercintanya' kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang ruang perawatan dengan beberapa alat medis terpasang di tubuh.

"Tch!" Decakan kecil menjadi pembelaan sang terdakwa.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Kardia. Bagaimana pun aku ini doktermu!"

"Dokter macam apa yang langsung menghujani pasiennya yang baru sadar dari koma dengan omelan?"—"Oh aku tahu, dokter muda yang dikenal 'jenius' itu, kan?" Ucapnya sarkastik.

Degel memijat pelipisnya pening. Sejak awal menangani Kardia memang bukan keahliannya, selain penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah menanganimu."

Seringaian meremehkan muncul sempurna di wajah pucat Kardia. "Kalau begitu berhenti saja. Beres kan?"

"Ya! Aku berhenti!"

Dialog seperti itu sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk pasangan dokter dan pasien satu ini. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak kata menyerah yang dilontarkan Degel dalam masalah menangani Kardia. Namun keesokan harinya pemuda tampan berambut hijau toska itu akan tetap mengecek pasiennya yang satu ini. Seakan ada bisikan kuat yang mendorong hatinya untuk tidak mengabaikan Kardia.

**xxx**

"Aku tertarik padamu. Aku menyukaimu, Degel. Sebagai seorang pria."

Degel yang kebetulan sedang meneguk segelas air lantas saja tersedak mendengar ucapan Kardia yang begitu tiba-tiba. Keisengan apalagi yang dibuat Kardia dalam rangka mengerjainya?

"Aku serius."

Si dokter muda tak menjawab, bahkan bibirnya pun tak menunjukkan pergerakan ingin berucap. Yang jelas wajahnya yang hampir seputih salju itu sudah diselimuti semburat merah.

"Aku anggap diammu itu adalah jawaban 'ya' untukku. Jadi mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi kekasihku."

Tidak egois bukan Kardia namanya.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Kardia mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Degel mengunjungi Gereja paling terkenal di London, Katedral Santo Paulus. Awalnya Degel tidak tahu kemana Kardia akan membawanya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Degel dan langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil begitu saja saat ia baru membukakan pintu.

Kardia berjalan masuk lebih dulu diikuti Degel di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut biru panjang berantakan itu lantas menjatuhkan pilihan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang biasa digunakan untuk berdo'a di baris paling kiri deretan ketiga.

"Kau tahu, pertama kalinya aku melihatmu itu di gereja ini."

Degel baru sampai di dekat Kardia langsung disambut ucapan seperti itu. Karena sejak awal mereka berjalan dengan jarak cukup renggang. Ia tak ikut duduk, hanya berdiri di belakang Kardia, tak bersuara.

"Kau pasti bingung. Tapi waktu itu kau terlihat sangat khusyuk berdo'a. Aku sampai tak sadar sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam pesonamu."

Kardia tersenyum, memandangi wajah Degel yang masih menunjukkan mimik yang sama.

"Tuhan akhirnya menjawab satu-satunya keinginanku. Aku dipertemukan kembali olehmu, bahkan aku bisa memilikimu."

Ia raih tangan milik Degel dan mengecupnya lembut.

**xxx**

Degel sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Setiap kali Kardia bersikap lembut padanya hatinya seakan dihujam sembilu. Ia tak mampu berucap. Pita suaranya seakan tercekat, tak membiarkannya membalas setiap kata-kata Kardia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Degel."

.

.

Sakit.

.

.

"Aku tak menyesal memiliki jantung merepotkan seperti ini. Karena pada akhirnya berkat kelemahanku ini aku dapat bertemu malaikat sepertimu."

.

.

Sakit.

.

.

"Kau tahu makna bunga Red Camellia? Itulah dirimu bagiku."

.

.

Sakit.

**xxx**

Mendekap tubuh Kardia yang sedang melawan rasa sakit di jantungnya memiliki nyeri tersendiri untuk Degel. Bukan rasa nyeri yang nyata atau seperti rasa nyeri ketika Kardia terlalu erat meremas pergelangan tangannya (menahan sakit) hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Sikap egois Kardia juga sudah cukup banyak menyakitinya. Egois telah merebut hatinya begitu saja. Egois untuk terlihat seakan baik-baik saja. Egois untuk meninggalkannya cepat atau lambat. Karena ia sadar betul takdir seperti apa yang biasanya menanti orang-orang seperti mereka.

Hanya keegoisan yang didapatkan Degel dari Kardia. Keegoisan yang menyakiti sekaligus membahagiakan dirinya. Namun bukan berarti dia masokis.

"Aku tak peduli dengan rasa sakit ini. Jangan berani kau panggilkan ambulan. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau, Degel. Hanya kau seorang!"

Bahkan tuhan pun egois untuk seenaknya saja membuat takdir seperti ini untuknya.

.

"Pergilah. Kau pun berhak meraih mimpimu, Degel."

Tidak.

"Kau tidak akan mengalami kemajuan jika terus berada di sini. "

Jangan katakan.

"Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan jika tetap mempertahankan satu pasien bermasalah sepertiku."

Hentikan.

"Tanpamu pun aku masih bisa bertahan."

Kumohon...

"Kau memiliki masa depan, berbeda denganku."

Tidak!

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Lagi...

"Aku berjanji."

Kau menyakitiku.

**xxx**

Satu tahun, dua tahun, beberapa tahun Degel lalui tanpa kehadiran kardia. Namun tak pernah sekali pun sosok bersurai biru itu menghilang dari hati dan pikiran Degel. Sesibuk apapun tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter ia tak pernah lupa sosok kekasihnya.

Kardia.

Kekasihnya yang begitu ceria dibalik kerapuhannya.

Kardia.

Kekasihnya yang egois dan bermulut tajam.

Kardia.

Kekasihnya yang sangat menyukai apel.

Kardia.

Kekasihnya yang memiliki hobi menariknya kesana-kemari sesuka hati.

Kardia.

Kekasih hatinya yang begitu sempurna dengan segala kekurangannya.

Kardia.

Orang yang begitu dirindukannya.

.

#

-Gereja Katedral Santo Paulus-

"Tiga tahun dari sekarang aku akan menunggumu. Di tempat ini kita akan dipersatukan kembali. Mengikrarkan janji suci setia, sehidup, semati."

Kardia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Degel.

"Namun sebelum hari itu datang kita tak boleh saling menghubungi satu sama lain. Biarkan rasa rindu itu menumpuk dan tumpah disaat hari bahagia kita."

Degel tetap bergeming, tak sepatah kata pun terucap untuk membalas ucapan Kardia.

"Satu lagi, jika salah satu dari kita tak datang di hari yang dijanjikan. Maka yang lainnya tak boleh bertanya."

Tidak, Degel tidak mau ini. ingin rasanya ia berteriak di depan wajah Kardia dan menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Kardia yang begitu egois. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi mulutnya terkunci, seakan tuhan tak mengizinkan skenario sempurna yang telah dirancangnya sedemikian rupa akan dihancurkan olehnya.

"Aku tak sabar menantikannya."

Ciuman panjang yang lembut dan hangat menjadi saksi bisu salam perpisahan.

Degel menangis. Menangis dalam diam dan ketidak tahuan Kardia.

#

.

Sekali lagi Degel mengutuki kebodohannya selama ini. Ia bahkan merasa ditertawakan oleh julukan jenius yang diterimanya.

Mengapa ia bisa sangat bodoh? Mengapa ia bisa terus bertahan memainkan peran manusia tak berperasaan? Mengapa ia tak bisa lebih jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri? Mengapa ia diam saja saat itu? Mengapa ia tidak mencoba menghubungi Kardia dan mengingkari perjanjian bodoh buatan Kardia? Bagaimana jika sebenanarnya Kardia menanti dirinya menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?

Kayu yang telah menjadi arang tak akan bisa menjadi kayu kembali. Terus menyesali kebodohannya sendiri pun tak akan ada gunanya.

**xxx**

Mentari bersinar begitu terang, awan-awan putih bak hamparan kapas terlihat dari kejauhan. Langit pun seakan ikut menyambut hari paling bahagia untuk Degel dengan suka cita. Degel begitu menawan dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna putih, seakan Bidadari pun akan tergoda oleh pesonanya.

Ia sendiri sudah berdiri di depan altar dengan penuh keyakinan, menunggu kekasihnya datang untuk mengucap ikrar yang akan menjadikan mereka satu kesatuan. Kebetulan ialah yang sampai di gereja lebih dulu. Kardia nampaknya agak sedikit terlambat, setidaknya itu yang ia yakini.

Tidak banyak orang di ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya sepasang kekasih itu. Hanya ada seorang pastur yang akan memberkati, seorang wanita dan dua orang pria di bangku para hadirin. Mereka adalah sepupu dari Degel, Seraphina dan Unity. Sedangkan pria satunya adalah Krest, paman Degel.

Jarum jam bergerak semakin cepat. Tanda akan datangnya Kardia pun tak Nampak sama sekali. Sedangkan waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah hari.

Sebenarnya kemanakah pemuda berambut biru itu?

Degel tak melepaskan tatapannya sedetik pun dari arah pintu gerbang gereja yang tertutup. Berharap sosok Kardia akan muncul dari sana dengan senyum mengembang seperti biasanya.

"_J__ika salah satu dari kita tak datang di hari yang dijanjikan. Maka yang lainnya tak boleh bertanya."_

Memori masa lalu terulang kembali. Berbagai skenario mulai berputar di otaknya, menduga-duga hal yang sedang terjadi pada Kardia. Dan dari semua kemungkinan yang ada hanya satu yang terburuk, Kardia sudah tak berada di dunia yang sama dengannya lagi. Tidak, ia tak menginginkan itu.

_Brak!_

Pintu gereja terbuka begitu saja, menampilkan sosok yang tengah dinantinya sudah berdiri di ujung sana. Akan tetapi raut wajah Degel yang semula terlihat senang karena Kardia telah datang langsung berubah menjadi gelisah.

Bahwasannya Kardia terlihat tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Dengan dipapah oleh seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang ia berjalan tertatih menuju altar. Nafas Degel serasa tercekat ketika Kardia yang tengah berjalan menuju dirinya berada balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, Degel! Tunggu aku di sana. Jangan berani kau berjalan ke sini."

Suara Kardia menggema ketika Degel hendak berlari menghampirinya. Mau tak mau Degel menurut dan menunggu kekasihnya itu sampai di depan altar.

Dengan bersusah payah akhirnya Kardia sudah berdiri di samping kekasihnya, Degel. Gadis yang semula memapahnya kini sudah duduk teratur di kursi para hadirin.

Degel menatap nanar wajah Kardia. Disentuhnya wajah Kardia dengan lembut. Dapat ia rasakan panas tubuh Kardia yang bisa dibilang tidak normal. Bahkan orang biasa pun akan tahu bahwa sosok di hadapannya saat ini tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Kardia menyentuh tangan Degel yang berada di pipinya. Turquoise bertemu Emerald. Pemuda bersurai biru itu masih bisa tersenyum ditengah nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku datang— tidak, tapi kita."

.

Sekarang disini lah mereka, masih dengan tuxedo yang masing-masing melekat di tubuh. Di sebuah gazebo berkonsep country dengan struktur material dari kayu serta atap yang dilapisi_tanaman rambat_ Mandevilla Sanderi dan Morning Glory sebagai tirainya.

Mereka duduk dilantai gazebo tanpa beralaskan apapun dengan posisi Kardia bersandar pada tubuh milik Degel. Sedangkan kedua lengan Degel melingkar di dada Kardia yang memang posisinya hampir terbaring. Masih dapat ia rasakan detak jantung Kardia yang berdetak begitu beraturan. Tidak begitu cepat, juga tidak begitu lambat. Menciptakan ritme yang begitu menenangkan.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau tak akan datang."

Kardia terkekeh mendengar ucapan pemuda yang kini resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Tapi aku datang, kan?"

Degel tak menjawab. Hanya saja ia masih tidak menyangka Kardia benar-benar datang dengan kondisi separah itu.

"Kau tahu. Jantungku hancur sekalipun aku akan tetap datang. Aku tak mau pasrah mengikuti skenario yang sudah diatur oleh keegoisan sang penguasa. Aku bahkan tak ingin membayangkan jika salah satu dari kita benar-benar tak datang. Kau harus menjadi milikku, Degel. Hanya milikku seorang."

Terdengar egois memang, tapi itulah Kardia. Degel sudah sangat memaklumi jika ucapan-ucapan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut orang yang sudah berhasil memenangkan hatinya. Setidaknya ia merasa puas mengetahui Kardia benar-benar menginginkannya.

Degel mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kardia seakan tak ingin ia lepaskan lagi. ia bersyukur karena sampai detik ini detak jantung kardia masih dapat ia rasakan. Bukan berarti ia beranggapan Kardia akan pergi secepat itu. Ia hanya mencoba mengerti kondisi sebenarnya; Membiarkan nyeri di dadanya membakar habis perasaannya.

"Degel..."

"Uhm?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Hati Degel mencelos. Sadar bahwa selama ini tak pernah sekali pun ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda berambut biru berantakan itu. Membiarkan Kardia seorang diri yang mengucapkannya hingga tak dapat terhitung lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan selama ini hingga tak menyadari hal yang sepele tapi bagian terpenting terbentuknya sebuah hubungan? Membuatnya terlihat seperti cinta yang platonis.

_Tess_

Sebutir air mata jatuh tepat di wajah Kardia. Ia mendongak dan mendapati pujaan hatinya tengah menangis. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat moment langka seperti ini.

Kardia menjulurkan tangannya meraih pipi Degel yang semakin basah oleh air mata; Membelainya dengan sangat lembut. Sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di bibirnya yang mulai memucat. "Mengapa kau menangis, Malaikatku?"

Degel menggeleng. Menggenggam erat tangan Kardia yang semula berada di pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu ia kecup. Sebuah kecupan yang begitu dalam.

"I love you. I love you so much."—"I'm so stupid! No, totally I'm too scared to tell you. Please don't go. Don't leave me alone. Stay with me. Please..."

Kardia tersenyum puas. Ia angkat tangannya yang lain dan membalas genggaman Degel.

"Tidak Degel. Kau tak boleh menjadi egois karena disini hanya aku yang boleh seperti itu." Ada jeda sebelum Kardia melanjutkan ucapannya. Karena rasa nyeri yang membakar jantungnya dalam arti sesungguhnya. "Ragaku mungkin mati tapi tidak untuk jiwaku. Jiwaku akan tetap hidup di dalam hatimu bersama seluruh kenangan."

Memang apa yang dikatakan Kardia ada benarnya. Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati. Tapi kenangan tentang mereka yang pernah hidup tak akan pernah mati selama masih ada orang-orang yang mengingatnya.

"Maaf."

Senyuman Kardia kembali mengembang. Sedikit merintih ketika ia membenarkan posisinya; Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuknya beristirahat. "Biarkan aku menikmati kehangatanmu lebih lama lagi."

.

Mata Kardia terkatup sempurna. Dadanya naik-turun menandakkan jiwanya masih berada dalam raganya. Semilir angin sesekali berhembus menemani kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Goodnight, My knight."

Degel mengecup pucuk kepala Kardia sambil memeluknya erat. Ia sadar bahwa orang yang beberapa waktu lalu masih berbicara padanya kini telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali.

END

"Degel, Kami datang berkunjung."

Dua orang pria sudah berdiri di hadapannya ketika Degel membuka pintu rumahnya. Yang satu berambut biru pekat dengan kulit tan serta senyuman lebarnya sedangkan satunya lagi berambut pirang yang tergerai lembut.

"Ah ternyata kalian, Defteros, Asmita. Ayo masuk." Ucap Degel mempersilahkan.

Keduanya pun mengekor mengikuti Degel. Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa berwarna merah setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Tawar Degel yang masih berdiri.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Defteros cuek.

Manik biru Asmita memandang ke halaman belakang rumah Degel yang memang berhadapan langsung dengan ruangan tersebut. Sangat asri, pikirnya. Banyak tanaman hias yang tumbuh disana. Namun ada satu tanaman yang begitu menarik perhatian Asmita. Lagi pula setiap temannya yang seorang dokter itu pindah rumah pasti bunga itu selalu ada di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Aku penasaran tentang ini, Degel. Mengapa kau sangat menyukai bunga Camellia berwarna merah itu? Aku tak pernah sekali pun tidak menemukan bunga itu di pekarangan rumahmu."

Degel tersenyum sambil menatap pohon bunga tersebut. "Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa bunga itu adalah cerminan diriku untuknya."

Xoxoxoxo

Hallo,

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Ntah saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Salam kenal aja. (Lha)

Sankyu buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca fanfic ini. Sejuta sengatan penuh cinta dari Kardia untuk kalian.

Jaa!


End file.
